Lavaclaw
Not what you were looking for? How about Lavaclaw (Chassis). Lavaclaw is an original HEPHAESTUS Creation made for the sole purpose of battling and exterminating Heroes. Being of Predator level within the Carja's Catalogue, Lavaclaw is powerful enough to defeat Tatsumaki, even in her best shape. Appearance Like its twin machine, Cryojaw, the Lavaclaw is ursine in appearance, movement and locomotion. Its chassis strongly resembles that of a grizzly bear. There is an armor-protected fire generation unit on its chest, and an equally well-protected power cell is located on its lower back. Armored storage tanks containing Blaze are built into its chassis. Lavaclaw is different from Cryojaw in terms of it's armor coloration and size, with Cryojaw being a little bit smaller. History In response to the Carja's rise, the rogue subroutine of GAIA industries, HEPHAESTUS, began creating machines built solely for the purpose of direct and elemental combat against humans, espers, and the like. Because it is Affiliated with HEPHAESTUS, and not the Eclipse, Lavaclaw has attacked numerous Eclipse machines, From S.D.R.R.s to Thunderjaw. Powers and Abilities Like the grizzly bear, the Machine chassis is able to adopt both a quadrupedal and bipedal stance. It employs fast, relentless and extremely damaging fire-based range attacks and fire-augmented melee attacks. Its damage resistance is even greater than that of many machines, particularly against explosives. Even if one of its flammable liquid tanks is punctured and explodes, the blast damage is minimal. Furthermore, while it is susceptible to Freeze attacks, its damage resistance renders subsequent attacks in this state much less effective than on other machines. However, the Lavaclaw type enjoys a different variety, and can employ Nenshō (燃焼, Burning) moves that cause burning damage, Itami (痛み, Pain) melee attacks that deal more primary damage, and Okoru (怒る, Angry) Superpowered moves that can potentially one-shot a target. Each attack from the above categories deals more damage in one category than the other. For example, the Nenshō move Lava Burst deals 65 Burning Damage per second, but the Itami move Fire Scrape deals a meager 20 Burning Damage per second. Furthermore, Okoru attacks deal a type of damage known as Trauma, which impairs a super powered type (So if the Lavaclaw used the Okoru Move Bane, the Trauma type would be Esper, as Bane focuses on the nervous system). Multiple Lavaclaw-like chassis appear around the world, each with their own Nenshō, Okoru, and Itami based moves. A quick move triangle is here: * Nenshō beats Okoru as the flaming attacks are on par with the pure destructive power of Okoru, which helps keep a Nenshō Lavaclaw chassis from getting owned by an Okoru Lavaclaw Chassis. Also, Okoru Lavaclaws rarely use their fire attacks, making them not as resistant to fire damage, but still resistant. * Itami beats Nenshō thanks to the fact that many Itami moves are ranged, and don't require the user to get close enough to get damaged severely by the flames. * Okoru beats Itami due to the former's extreme strength being enough to overpower the melee power of Itami. Nenshō (燃焼, Burning) Attacks Okoru (怒る, Angry)